Uncrossed Line
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Alex is way beyond pissed or mad or frustrated. Mitchie tries to win her back. Worst part? They were never even together.
1. Nightcaller

_**A/N: So I've been meaning to post this but was held back a couple of time because I was too busy with other stuff and I had to re-write some parts. I hope y'all like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The silence enveloping a brunette, young girl of 17 at 2 in the morning is suddenly disturbed by the ringing of her phone. She groans and moves a pillow towards her head trying to block out all noises, slowly pressing against her face. But the ringing won't stop, the generic ringtone seemed to annoy her out of bed with it's minimal volume. It stopped for a while, sending whoever the caller is to the voice mail, then it started once more. _Who the hell calls at this hour?! _Groggily, Alex Russo felt for her phone by the nightstand. She stumbled on her alarm clock and some other trinkets stuff before finally grasping her ringing phone. She tapped the answer key on her iPhone, eyes closed; she brought the thing near her face.

"You better be fuckin' dyin'," Alex half-jokingly said, her body half-asleep. Even at 2 am her humour never fails. Things slip out of her whether it is intentional or not.

"I'm kinda dying..." the other voice from the line said with all sadness. Alex didn't need to look at who it was on the screen. The girl who sang and wrote Two Worlds Collide for her just called her at 2-fucking am.

Alex's eyes shot up from hearing Mitchie's voice. "Too bad," she replied with a hint of coldness and sarcasm. "Just let your ghost show up when the sun's out." She didn't mean that last part but her usual Alex self never restrained from sarcasm.

CLICK!

Alex hung up on Mitchie, her bestfriend.

Or more like her bestfriend with benefits. Something around those lines. There's something between them that made Alex well up. Something unspoken yet done. Something seemingly significant in an insignificant way. It pained them, or more like, it pained the older girl. Whatever it is between them, whatever it is unsaid, they showed it. They did what they felt but nothing out of line. Alex knew what it is and Mitchie does too. Their constant exchange of sweet nothings supposed to be spoken to one's other half shared through late night phone calls and sleepovers and web chats. Their constant barrage of texts messages of the simplest little things. They both know there's more to that. That behind those talks and stolen kisses, that feeling, that tacit feeling, grows everytime. With every touch, it becomes more and more known to them. It's unspoken between them, fearing that it would dissolve their bestfriendship. It's not unheard of though, they are aware but not both of them accepted it, considered it. Only Alex was the one able to accept them, it was no big deal for her once she knew it was for real. Mitchie was the one who was scared, the one who has a lot to lose if she lets this get out of hand. And Alex understood that on her own and she just hoped that Mitchie won't go too far to avoid it, avoid them.

Boy, she really hoped. Way too much. But she was just disappointed.

Her phone vibrated once more, this time signalling a message. The Wizard ignored it as her chest tightened and tears started to build up. Sleep would be her only sweet escape for that moment and she chooses it as she closes her eyes under her pillow once more and tears stained her cheek. The silence enveloping the girl once more as she drifted off to a temporary solace.

* * *

_**A/N: So here's the thing, this is multi-chaptered. Lemme know if you like it or not. If not, I'll delete it. This story's been in my Philo notebook for weeks now lol. I've got a couple of chapters scribbled in it. So lemme know 'mmkay? Thanks and review! :D**_


	2. Words on Rooftop

Alex woke up to the usual noise of Waverly Place. Vendors shouting their goods, people bustling in and out of bell-clung doors of stores, men and women buying whatever it is they need whilst shouting or talking incessantly. It was Alex's Saturday alarm. She opened her eyes groggily and pulled the pillow away from her face and turned to the nightstand. The clock red 7:15 am. She groaned because she knows she won't be able to go back to her slumber and forget things she needed to forget.

She noticed her phone placed awkwardly on top of her wristwatch and some other bracelets. She took it to position it safely but she accidentally tapped the unlock slide. The screen came to life and informed her she had a message. _Oh I don't even wanna know what she texted._ Yeah, right. As if. She always knew if Mitchie texted her, she always sensed it. Alex wanted to read and not read the message at the same time but her curious self won over.

_**Mitchie : Hey, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Just please call me as soon as you wake up. That's if you're not busy. It doesn't matter that you hung up on me. : (**_

_That girl could not take a hint, seriously!_ Being the considerate Alex (yes, she is considerate but only to Mitchie!) she replied to Mitchie.

_**I'm up. I've got things to do.**_

She hit the send option and stowed away her phone for the entire day. Truth be told, Alex didn't have anything to do, she's got her shift moved the next day, but Mitchie didn't need to know that. If there was anything she had to do, that was to get away from Mitchie for a while. She got up from bed, showered and got ready for the day. Alex had no plans in the morning but she and Harper is having a sleepover later. It was her self-medication for Mitchie-heartbreaks.

-----------------------

Somewhere online:

BLOGSPOT(dot)com

_Sometimes, people tend to make you feel like they need you. Like they want you all to their selves. They make you wish, stop hiding and be real and they make you promise. Then sooner or later, they make you stop hoping, start hiding and pretending, they make you break your promises. But you don't want to, so you re-promise, you re-wish. And in the end, it all hurts just the same. And in the end, it doesn't matter, because in the end, this cycle repeats. And repeats. And repeats. I hope I'm wrong. That in the end, I get the fulfillment I need._

"So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done -  
Nothing to deserve this,  
I'm torn apart."

_Xoxo_

_IDon'tSignMyName_

_----------------------_

Time seemed to have moved fast and it's now a little past 9pm. Alex and Harper are in Alex's room, munching on some snacks like pickles, Reese's and popcorn much to Harper's annoyance. They decided to watch something fun, well it was more of Alex deciding to watch something fun. She needed all the smile she could do for that day.

"Hey Alex," Harper said as Alex put in the DVD of the White Chicks. The wizard turned around with a questioning look. "Your phone's vibrating." She motioned towards the nightstand that kept Alex's phone as she read some magazines, waiting for Alex to finish loading the DVD. Alex handed the remote to Harper and took her phone, completely forgetting it throughout the day.

_**9 New Messages**_

_**21 Missed Calls**_

_How persistent. I don't even know how I could resist her!_ She sighed. "Hey Harper, be back in a bit. Gotta make a call." She knows she's just gonna start hurting the moment she hears Mitchie's voice. She's gonna start feeling that tingling in her stomach and at the same time feeling uneasy and at the same time feeling pissed. It's unexplainable but it's something in between she wants and hates. Alex got out of her room and towards the staircase leading to the rooftop. She opened the door and the New York air hit her face, lights of different colors illuminated faintly from places near and far. There were soft noises made by cars and bars but it wasn't that audible. The brick red walls seemed way too mauve in color. She sat down on one of the beach-like seats and opened her messages.

_**8:05 am, Mitchie: Uhmm... okay... Call me if you have the time... :***_

_**10:32 am, Mitchie: So... just checking up on you. I miss you like hell, Lex. :(**_

_**1:16 pm, Mitchie: Hey, please pick up Lexiiiiie. :'(**_

_**2:21 pm, Mitchie: I'm sorry for being so annoying and having made that many calls, but I need to talk to you. T_T**_

_**3:48 pm, Mitchie: So I know you hate texting a lot, so I'm just gonna wait for your call... zzzzz....**_

_**5:37 pm, Mitchie: We just wrapped for today. Not doing anything, so please call me. I feel terrible. :(**_

_**6:55 pm, Mitchie: Miss you so much baby girl. Pls call me back! :(**_

_**7:25 pm, Mitchie: Eat your dinner, 'kay? :)**_

_**9:17 pm, Mitchie: .... I honestly think you're not busy anymore. Please pick up. ;((**_

_So now I'm 'baby girl' again? Wow. Just...wow. How desperate. Wait, why am I being that mean? I'm not like that at her. Argh. The things you do to me Mitchie, it's so frustrating!_ Alex's wanting and needing side gave in and hit the call option on her phone. It rang just once. _Wow, someone's been anticipating._

"Finally!" Mitchie's excited voice boomed over Alex's ears.

"I know," Alex responded coldly as the wind kissed her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked. Mitchie sounded kind of hoarse with all the singing she had to do on her new movie with the Connect 3 boys at Canada.

_Oh gosh, why can't she be that sensitive?! Seriously? _"Nothing, just a bad day," Alex tried making her voice sound cheery. Too bad Mitchie knows her too much.

"Yeah right," Mitchie said, her voice sounding more concerned. "Please don't be like that..."

"Don't be what Mitchie?" Alex asked as if she doesn't know what the other girl was referring to. The skies turned a deeper shade of blue as if mocking her situation.

Mitchie sighed, "You're being cold to me again. Like last night!"

"God, Mitchie who wouldn't be when you fuckin' call someone in the middle of the night?!" The wizard raged, her temper suddenly starting to steam out. Alex's forehead scrunched as she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from saying things she knows would hurt Mitchie.

"You can get pissed at most but not cold Alex, not cold," Mitchie replied in defense, emphasizing her point. Alex felt her cheek grow hot. It's what happens when she knows she's nearing over the edge of breaking down.

"......." Alex didn't know what to say. _And she's got the nerve to be mad at me? After all those fuckin' pictures broadcasted all over the internet?! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!_

"'Lex, what's gotten in to you?" Mitchie asked after Alex's silence, concern evident in her voice. "Huh?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She raged . She cannot contain herself anymore and before Mitchie could give a response, "Y'know what?" Alex paused for a while, "... Forget it." She ended in a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Look, if I did something wrong, then I'm sorry. Even though I don't have any idea what it is, I'm sorry," the singer replied. It's the only way she could think of saying to her best friend right now as she searches her memory of what she's done wrong to Alex.

"It doesn't matter," Alex coldly answer, holding back her tears and her anger just for Mitchie not to push it. "Nothing does."

"...I'm lost Alex, what do you mean by 'nothing does?'" Mitchie asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question. She just needed answers and she feared to hear them at the same time.

Alex breathed in deeply and tried to think of a way to say things to Mitchie in the most unhurtful way as she could. It's really ironic in that moment for she's the one hurting more, "I don't know if you're that numb," she paused with a gulp and thought hard. "Or you just want to set it aside along with all your fears but I'm done acting like it's okay!"

"Alex...." Things finally started to piece up as a whole in Mitchie's mind, thoughts making meanings and meanings making conclusions. "Alex....please..."

"If you still don't know what I'm talking about, please, go ahead and ask your boys to figure it out," she sarcastically and coldly replied as she hung up on Mitchie for the second time that day.

_I so do not deserve her if I'm this stupid. _Mitchie thought as tears started to build up and laid against the cold bed of the hotel. Nothing else could be more mocking than that cold feeling pressed against her skin.

_----------------------_

Somewhere online:

BLOGSPOT(dot)com

_There are things that you know, and you don't want to know. There's a difference. A big difference. And it hurts that you have to hide from your knowledge about it. That you force yourself to forget it, move on and hope that tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. And it cuts deep into you when you know you're the reason why you're hiding, that you're the reason people are affected. Sometimes, people make you feel way too loved that you overdo things, over think things. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe._

_I just want to be complete again._

_Signed._

_Cliche XO_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Oh my gosh. You guys totally made my week. 9 reviews in one chapter as of now. All you guys are amazing! I hope you don't get disappointed with this chapter and those that are coming your chapter is the an important one in some way. I can assure you it would be filled emotions (at least I think it will) so there. And if I don't update anytime next week, that's because it's my hell week and our final exams are due next week. After that, I'm free so I can probably update more after next week. You guys know what to do after reading this, right?**_

_**P.S.: If you can name or identify the lines of the song (and the singer) in this chapter, you're awesome. :D**_


	3. Big Apple

Mitchie's PoV

"And cut!" Their director yelled over the megaphone. "That's a wrap everybody. Filming is officially over!" The cold 4am morning of Canada lingered around them as they finished their scenes. Their breaths exhale visible evaporation as they spoke out their lines. It was like this every morning. It's like they've turned into vampires or something but the scenery was way worth it. Mitchie got up from her blocking seat and over to her mom who handed her a thick jacket. She got her phone from her pocket, staring at the black screen as her fingers slid over the qwerty keys of her Blackberry.

_Still no Alex. Who am I kidding? She's pissed for some reason I don't even know about._

A couple of minutes later, they were given the thumbs up to head back to their hotel. Mitchie and her mom were dropped off at the basement so there weren't any paparazzi to bother them. They went up to their suite which had 2 bedrooms. They would start packing up tomorrow and leave the day after. Mom and daughter entered their own rooms, the walls were cream and the furniture was all rosewood and the lights emitted a faint glow of yellow on the wall. Mitchie went straight to her room to get cleaned up and head to bed. Once she was A-okay and ready for bed, she got her laptop, went online and browsed some of her most-browsed sites.

Her fingers slid down the smooth track pad of her Mac and saw, "Photographer's Got His Game On" as the title.

_Holy crap. _

She immediately got her phone to text Alex.

* * *

Alex's PoV

Alex woke up way too early today. If today can even be considered today since it was still dark outside. Too bad she can't get back to sleep. She saw Harper sprawled on her bed next to her and got up. Remnants of the night before scattered all around her room. She began cleaning them up before her mom could scream for her to get it cleaned up. It took a good 30 minutes before Alex got everything in order.

Alex went over to her desk and waited for her laptop to load up as her phone lighted up. She picked it up and opened the message.

_**Mitchie: I know why you're mad. They're just pictures. Sorry that I forgot to tell you, okay? :(**_

She sighed in frustration. _Clearly she has no fucking idea what I'm on to. God what is wrong with her? _She put her phone down and logged on to her IM, hoping to talk to anyone, which is highly unlikely considering it was 4 in the morning.

A screen popped up with a buzz.

BUZZ!

**MitchieTorres20:** Hey :)

She decided to ignore it so she closed the chat box. Talking to Mitchie wasn't open to her today. Seeing those kissy pictures of Mitchie and some sick ass photographer made her stomach churn. It's like seeing the person you cared for your whole life suddenly raped in front of you and you can't do shit to help her.

**BUZZ!**

The screen popped up once more. _She's insistent. Might as well get this over with._

**AlexIsTheMiddle:** You buzzed?

**MitchieTorres20:** Well you seem to not wanna talk to me.

**AlexIsTheMiddle:** Now you get it!

**MitchieTorres20:** WTF Alex? I was gonna apologize to you but if you don't wanna hear then okay.

**AlexIsTheMiddle:** Look, I don't wanna talk to you. Save your apology for someone else.

Anger builds up inside of Alex as she remembers those pictures of Mitchie. It just makes her want to hate her more. The fact that she can't hate her doesn't help at all.

**MitchieTorres20:** You know what? Fine. Go, have freakin' fun in your life.

**MitchieTorres20 is not online.**

_WTF? She had the goddamn guts to get mad at me?!_

* * *

Somewhere online:

BLOGSPOT(dot)com

_It irks me how desperately clueless I am with the life of someone I spent the majority of my life with. Do I deserve this treatment?_

_Xoxo_

_IDon'tSignMyName_

* * *

Mitchie's PoV

We were headed to the airport and like always, we were swarmed with paparazzi snapping pictures here and there. I had my Wayfarers on. I don't need them telling me I have puffy red eyes for Christ's sake. We walked up to the counter and got our seat tickets on hand a couple of minutes later. It'll be a hour before I get to go to the place I call my second home.

-------

About 5 hours later, the seatbelt sign on the plane lit up. The captain announced that we would soon be landing and stuff like that. I looked out the window and admired the scenery. It was a mix of lights, it's like watching a dark place glow here and there with colourful and tiny lights. The sky scrapers of New York welcomed me with a stream of bokeh. I smiled knowing that I would finally be able to see Alex. _My Alex. At least I hope so soon enough._

It pained me knowing I hurt Alex through IM. I am disgusted with myself. I don't even have a right to be mad at her.

-------

My mom and I finally got to the cars designated to pick us up. I had a 3-Day break before I get back to California and do this Charity show. I wanted so bad to stop at Waverly Place but my mom insisted we get home first. We had bought a small house here, nothing fancy but some place close to Waverly Place. It's what I got myself for Christmas. A place where I can be near my memories.

About an hour later, I found myself in my room, unpacking. After that, I went to clean up and decided to go visit Alex. I'm still extremely upset with what she told me over IM but it's so darn hard to get mad at her. I cannot seem to get mad at her. It's so frustrating!

I wore my hair in a pony tail, a knitted cap, some black sweatpants and jacket, white tank top and my dunks. It's something I think that would be a good enough disguise. I went downstairs and told my mom I'm headed over at Alex's place.

"Honey, it's like 9 at night. Why don't you just visit her tomorrow?" She asked, even though she knows she can't stop me.

"Mom, I think she's mad at me. You know I _have_ to fix it," I seriously replied as I grabbed a big purse and shoved important things inside – including a bunch of Reese's.

"Okay honey, let me know if you'll be home or if you're staying there."

I went out the door, hailed a cab and off to the famous Sub Station. About an hour later, I find myself looking at close sub shop. I sighed in disappointment. I was gonna surprise her but the shop's close. I turned back, willing myself to walk home. Walk an hour's worth of car ride home but my heart told me not to leave just yet. I sat down the bench in front of the Russo's household, my hands deep in my pocket.

Suddenly, a light turned on in my peripheral vision. I looked up. I smiled.

I stood up, headed to the fire exit stairs and walked towards _her_ bedroom. About 4 staircases later, I peek up at Alex through her window. She was in front of her TV watching Friends – like always. I knocked twice, hoping she won't be freaked out. She slowly turned.

I faced the worst puffy-eyed Alex I have ever seen in my entire life as she motioned her hand, saying I can come in. _Maybe I can still fix this._

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! Got caught up writing songs instead of chapters and stuff like that. Also, this was kind of a filler thingy. RnR please!**_


	4. Knock on the Window

_**Alex's PoV**_

I was crying over the whole thing, that Mitchie had the guts to be mad at me. I can't blame her but I want to blame her for being so numb. I don't know if she's trying to forget or if she's just like that. I called Nate earlier asking if he can come over now that his shooting ended yesterday, a day earlier than Mitchie. He agreed to come by at night.

Mitchie introduced me and Nate and we got together for a couple of months before he came out to me. Yes, Nate Gray is gay. Well he's bisexual. Whatever. He likes both. So I came out to him too. I told him I was into Mitchie. Now Nate knows my deepest secrets that I couldn't tell Mitchie. Just the way he's told me all about his flings with some guys and girls during concerts and what not. Somehow, we connected. We told everyone we broke up due to schedules and stuff. The media weren't all over my face like they are supposed to, not that I'm complaining.

I was watching my usual remedy – Friends when I heard a knock on my window. My hurt thumped faster as I only knew one person who used to do that – Mitchie. Guess I was right. I turned and faced her, not caring that my face looked like a cross of tomato and river as I motioned her to come in. She went inand walked towards me as I faced the TV just in time for Nate to burst in.

"I came as soon as I got out the studio," he quickly said, not noticing Mitchie that fast. I turned towards him and nodded my head towards Mitchie.

"I see you've company," Mitchie butted in a cold voice.

"I uh.. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Nate said, knowing what to do in such situation.

I nodded in understanding. Mitchie sent daggers at him as he got out. She walked towards me and onto the arm of my couch.

"I didn't know you and Nate are back on," Mitchie said.

"We're not," I sniffed out as I wrapped myself in a blanket.

"Well why was he here?"

"He's my friend. Can't a friend come over?" I snapped back.

"Fine."

"Don't do that," I retorted.

"Do what?"

"That. Ugh. Whatever. Why are you here? You should've warned me," I replied. I didn't even know where I was getting the courage to answer back.

"Why? I can't surprise visit my bestfriend?" She replied and sat beside me.

"No, just - You should've at least told me," I replied, picking on my pickles.

"Well sorry for wanting to be here after months of not seeing you," she snapped at me and stood up. "I'm just gonna go now so you and Nate can go make out or something." She headed towards the window.

It's now or never.

"If you leave me right now, I'll never speak to you again." That froze her. I always stood by my words and she knew that. One time, I told her I'd kick the balls out of the guy who she used to date if he touches her again. I did. Very hard I might add. I also pulled the hair of the cheerleading bitch who made fun of her. I didn't just pull it though. I got the extensions out.

She turned back. "What is your problem Alex?" She asked in a tone.

"God, Mitchie. Why are you so thick? And numb?!" I retorted in pain, tears escaping my eyes as I shut the TV off. "Where's my bestfriend who used to know me well with just a single word? The one who knew something's up with just a face? Where's the Mitchie I grew up with?"

She stuttered for words. I stood up and walked towards her. Whatever this adrenaline I'm feeling right now that's making me go and work up the fucking courage to talk to her has got to stay put. I backed her up against my bed and she sat on it.

"Mitchie, why are you acting like nothing's wrong?" I added in a whisper.

"Alex," she took my hand. "I honestly have no idea what you're in to. I swear to God. I swear my whole career I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, her eyes pleading.

I sighed and snatched my hand away. "Mitchie I'm talking about us." I stared at her, waiting for something to sink in to her, turned away from her and headed to my couch. I felt arms wrap around my neck as she kissed my head. It sent shivers down my spine. She's never kissed me in two months.

"Alex, I'm so sorry about those pictures. I know that's one thing. I don't know about the other. I think you already know how much I like you." That is true. We confronted each other one sleepover night and it turns out, we're both crushing on each other. We never brought it up again after that night. I didn't know I would've gone further than that until recently. I accepted the fact that I'm attracted to her back then, I thought it was just a phase but just recently, I've accepted the fact that I've fallen for her. I don't know about her though.

"Mitch-"

"I think I know where you're getting at. But Alex, we can't. I'm so sorry."

"Why not?" I asked in a croaky voice as I removed her arms around me and faced her, pain evident in my face as I felt my heart break.

"Because...because it's wrong. And it's going to be hard on both of us. Maybe not you, but me, Alex, me. In the end, if this comes out, I just killed myself," she replied, I could hear the sincerity and fear in her voice as she gazed at me, tears threatening to fall any second. I knew how hard she worked for where she is right now but I'm not asking her to throw it away. I'm asking her to try and give us a try.

"What happened to the Mitchie who didn't care what others said? The Mitchie who did everything to be happy?" I asked, as tears spilt again. I don't know how much more of this rejection I could take. "Where's the Mitchie I fell for?" I whispered to myself.

"Fell?" Shoot. She heard. I didn't know it was loud enough to be heard. She didn't know that part. All she knows is that I like her more than a friend. She knew it was just an attraction. She's not supposed to know I love her.

"Mitch, maybe you should just go," I quickly said, my heart beating fast in anxiety as I tried to get her head somewhere else. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until you speak out." I sighed looking at her firm face. There was no getting out. Mitchie gets what she wants.

"Mitchie please. Not now. I don't feel well..." I sorta lied. I didn't want to talk about but I also felt kind of bad from crying almost all day. I wasn't ready as well. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to forget the total rejection I would soon get from her. I don't think I'll ever be ready for it in a million years.

"Tomorrow then," she casually replied.

"Yeah okay. Whatever." I didn't want to deal with this right now. This is so shitty.

"But I'm staying over," she decided. My eyes grew wide as my heart thumped faster, hairs stood in my neck. I wasn't ready to see her let alone spend the night with her.

"What?" I stuttered out.

"Is that a problem now?" She asked in a tone as her eyebrows rose.

"No I uh... I just didn't expect it," I honestly said as I shook my head.

"Oh wait, maybe you got stuff with Nate. I can sense you don't want me around. I guess I'll go," she replied in a tone I never heard her use before.

"Mitchiiiieeee."

"What? I get it. You don't want me around. I'm going. See you," she walked towards the window.

"Mitchie you can stay," I said as I looked away from her and to the TV screen. "Don't be stupid."

"What about Nate?" She asked like Nate was icky. He's her friend.

"I'll go talk to him," I replied as I headed towards the door.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this was short but I'm changing some stuff about it along the way. RnR if you like it!**_


	5. It's Cold Out Tonight

**A/N: Okay, I'm very sorry for this over-a-year-late update. Intense writer's block and Lovez inspiration prevented me from doing so.**

* * *

The next day, Mitchie woke up entangled in sheets with no one beside her. She frowned and saw Alex typing away on her computer, clearly chatting someone as it made that 'ting!' sound. It's about 1 in the afternoon, New York sun hitting her face as she stood up groggily and walked towards Alex who was sitting with her back from her.

"Good morning!" Mitchie greeted, trying to ignore their short talk last night.

"Oh my!" Alex turned around, her hand on heart, clearly surprised. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Mitchie apologized but she was clearly smiling. "I missed you." And she kissed Alex's forehead. Alex closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Last night's event wasn't exactly phased out in her mind just yet.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Alex came back and locked her room. "Nate's just left." Selena gestured and Mitchie nodded, her lips pursed._

_"So… What's up?" Mitchie asked as she plopped down Alex's bed. The awkward air was undeniable. It was enveloping them in the room._

_"I don't know," Alex replied coldly. "You tell me. You're life's livelier than mine." She hinted a sarcastic tone as Mitchie raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Can't you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Mitchie pleaded, her eyes nearly watering. It was kind of a cold night. Literally and emotionally for both of them. But something feels kind of heated with the way they are together this night. It felt so warm, so good but so stupid because they know it's just until that point, that nothing goes beyond that._

_Alex bit her lip and exhaled deeply. She thought about saying everything she feels for the singer but she held it all back, she just can't ruin it all again. And she thinks Mitchie doesn't deserve to know every single thing about it. It would be pointless because no matter what, it would just end up with Mitchie saying she can't and that she's sorry. "You know, sometimes, I think you're stupid and clueless."_

_Mitchie was taken aback. She didn't expect Alex to say something like that to her. Sweet, mischievous Alex being mean to her. They had an unspoken bond - no one harms each other, no matter what. But Mitchie's been doing so to Alex she thinks she deserves a little revenge._

_"Fine. Whatever. I don't really think you deserve my apology after all," Mitchie spat back, crossing her arms as if it will protect her from all this coldness._

_This time it was Alex's turn to be surprised. "No? Okay. Maybe I'll go hire a photographer and make out with him too." Alex turned on her heel, went out her room and slammed the door, making Mitchie flinch. The singer closed her eyes._

_It made Mitchie's heart break what Alex told her. Clearly, she thought she was doing the photoshoot for professional, promotional reasons. Alex thought otherwise. She went online on her phone and looked at the photos again. It looked plain and normal and very promotional to her. She forwarded it to Caitlyn, captioning what she thought about it. Moments later, she received her friend's reply._

_"Like you're dating. Which I know for a fact, you're not."_

_Mitchie hated it when they fought. It breaks her heart. She has no control over Alex's feelings, she can't tell him to not to worry because Alex has nothing over her and she does not own Alex. She can't assure her that she won't date anyone else. Because they are not together. Because they have nothing over each other but a tight, a super tight friendship that they both don't want to lose. And it sucks for both of them because the singer knows this was her choice. That she's doing it for both of them, herself most especially. She over thinks too much but it turns out to be for the best most of the time. Not this one though._

_Mitchie decided to exit the Russo's household, Alex's room to be specific. Just as she was about to go out the window, the door to Alex's room abruptly burst open, Alex in the doorway and change of clothes in her hands._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Alex inquired, gesturing the open window and Mitchie's exiting form._

_"Home. I really don't need a heavy night as much as you do," Mitchie replied quietly, almost breaking down. It's the heartbreak that makes her want to leave but Alex asking her that question makes her want to stay. But she's thinking about them. About giving them a chance. It's always been on her mind, never in the back of it. It's always there on the surface, sticking out like a reminder. She's nearly there and taking it._

_"No, you're not," Alex answered her as she looked down to the floor. Mitchie turned around, suppressing a smile because she knows it's not the right time and moment. "It's late. You're staying over." And with that, she tossed the girl her change of clothes and left her to get cleaned up. Mitchie released the budding smile and went off to get ready for bed._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

It broke Alex's heart that Mitchie didn't do anything about it after clearly telling Mitchie the reason why she's pissed. It may seem shallow but Mitchie promised herself to her. Kind of. Because they have that unspoken bond and they both get it, get each other. She thought leaving Mitchie last night to get her some change of clothes would at least let the singer contemplate a bit more about what she was trying to tell her. She was disappointed to see Mitchie escaping from this. She knows they can't have one of those lovers' quarrel because primarily, they weren't lovers. They weren't anything close to that but best friends.

"Mitchie, maybe we should...," Alex started, biting her lip as she looked for the right word. "Cool off." The singer's eyes, who just greeted her good morning and a peck, grew wide and she gulped.

"Alex..." she started, not knowing what to say. She's made up her mind. She's was about to ask Alex an important question.

"Mitchie, please?" The older girl cut her off. "Not now."

The singer respected her decision. Partly because it was her fault, it was her to be blamed, and partly because she knows she has feelings for the girl in front of her that she reciprocated. _Too soon, I guess._ She thought. "Okay... I'm sorry." She left that night for LA. She can't take the distance that Alex was a few blocks away but they're not talking. She thinks it's better this way.

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think? Bad update? Good update? Too short? I apologize again for the lack of update. The latest Demi-Selena tweetplosion inspired me. LovatoAndGomez :)**


End file.
